She Would Forget
by babyinu123
Summary: Haylie’s eyes met with Draco’s. “He never told me I’d wake up a Slytherin. He lied to me. Voldemort lied to me.”
1. Prologue

-1Haylie looked over to where her friend Ron was writhing on the cold stone ground after having been hit with a curse. A tear slipped down. She looked over to where her best friend Hermione lay lifeless. Another tear. She was numb. It had all come down to this. This final battle with the dark lord. And they were losing. Badly. As she wobbled to her feet, a lone tree supporting her, she could hear her twin brother Harry fighting the epitome of evil, Voldemort.

She tried to look over in their direction, but it was too big a feat for her battered body. She settled for listening to them throw curses and hexes back and forth as the tears continued to fall. She knew her brother could beat Voldemort. He had too, she could not handle another loss. Then she heard it, the killing curse. _Avada Kadavra. _Then she heard a scream. Her insides lurched. The battle was over and it killed her to hear Voldemort laughing before the pain became so unbearable she fainted and let the darkness take everything over. She gave into the bliss of being numb.

_Harry James Potter_

_1989-2006_

It was dark. It was cold. Yet it was not frightening. Haylie felt almost… at peace.

'_Could I be dead?'_, she thought.

She liked this, swimming around in a pool of nothingness. It was a nice vacation from the sorrow. Sorrow..Harry. What had happened to him?

'_I'm not dead..he is'_

A wave of emotion ripped through her. The sadness she felt for the ones she lost was just too much for her. Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall, Moody, Bill and Charlie, Dean, Shamus, Neville…Harry…and so many others. No, this nothingness was not calming anymore. She needed out.

Haylie's eyes snapped opened and she realised she was still at the site of the war, which now finished, the strongest warrior having fallen. A few dozen feet away, Harry Potter lay on the ground. Yes, he was gone.

When she looked up she realised the one who had killed her twin was standing over her, a smirk adorning his face.

" I must say I was expecting more out of your beloved brother miss Potter. Killing him couldn't have been less of a challenge", his voice rang out clear and cold as a block of ice.

"Please, just kill me, I don't want to hear it. Just end it, please", she whispered barely audibly , refusing to meet Voldemort's beady eyes.

" Now why would I do a foolish thing like that? No, I don't think I'll be killing you any time soon", he sounded slightly amused. Slightly.

"I don't want to live with this. I can't", she prayed he would not make her beg anymore.

" Shut up you foolish girl. We both know you are stronger than this. Your brother was nothing, but you are something else completely. You are much more powerful than he could ever be, you just don't know how to use your powers to your full advantage. No, I don't plan on killing you, you are much too valuable to me.", Voldemort rambled on as if it were fact.

"What are you saying?", she asked.

"We could be great allies miss Potter. We could do great things together. We'd be unstoppable", Haylie had to take notice of the fact that he seemed very convinced of what he was saying.

"If you are asking me to join you, then I refuse. I will not be associated with such filth.", the disgust was clearly distinguishable in her voice.

"Watch what you say young one. You are naïve. You don't know how powerful you could be. You need to be taught. Dumbledore could never teach you the things I can.", his voice was unusually gentle, it made him seem almost human…

"Shut up!", Haylie didn't want to hear any of this, she just wanted to die.

"What if I said I could make the pain go away?", he asked.

"What do you mean?", had she heard right?

"I can erase those who've fallen from your memory. From everyone's memory. I can erase everything that has transpired here tonight. You'll wake up in your Griffindor bed safe and sound ,the only Potter anyone will be able to remember, even you. Before you refuse think about everyone else's pain. By doing this you'll be saving Mrs. Weasley the heartache of loosing 3 children, the elderly Mrs Longbottom the heartache of losing yet another family member, her dearest grandson. This will do everyone good.", why was Voldemort doing this…this good deed?

"If you have the power to erase them, can't you just bring them all back?", this was too much for her aching head to take in.

"I'm not stupid miss Potter, why would I bring my enemies back to life?", he said.

This was Haylie's way out. She would forget, the pain would be gone. She wasn't being selfish, no she'd be saving everyone else from the all-consuming pain as well. Yes, she'd do this. She'd forget.

"Alright, just answer me one thing; why would you do this for me?", she was clearly confused.

" You'll see soon enough child, this is for me."

That was the last thing she heard before everything was swallowed up in a bright red light.

Oh yes, she would forget.


	2. Marked for the killing

The light radiating from the sunrise filtered through the window, and on to Haylie Potter's beautiful face.

"Damn it", she muttered realising that she would have to get up. She swung her legs over the bed , and stretched. Haylie looked to see if anyone else in her dorm was up. No not a one. Perfectly understandable since it was 7 a.m. on a Saturday.

Haylie walked over to her vanity and stared into the mirror. Her tousled brown hair and the bags under her piercing green eyes were clearly the evidence left over from the fact that she had not slept very well. She had had the dream again, the one she had been having since she could remember. It never changed. It was always short and terrifying. She closed her eyes as she remembered.

A young Haylie walked along the black lake with a young boy who looked identical to her safe for a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. They were both wearing Grifindor robes and walking down the tower steps. Suddenly a flash of green light seemed to appear seemingly from out of nowhere and hit the boy square in the chest. As he fell to the ground Haylie let out a scream, "HARRY!".

Haylie shook her head and opened her eyes. Harry. Everything about him was so familiar.

'Well it should be, she thought to herself, he's identical to me…but then again, those Griffindor robes, as if I'd be caught dead in a set'

She chuckled softy as she pulled out a pair of robes with the green Slytherin crest from her closet.

As Haylie walked down the stairs linking the dormitories to the common room she could see Draco Malfoy asleep in one of the plush chairs near the fireplace. She made her way over to him, the closer she got, the louder his snoring got. This got a giggle out of Haylie.

'So Casanova snores huh? Pretty sexy..' ,she thought as she rolled her eyes.

She crouched down and brought her mouth close to his hear, "boo", she whispered.

Draco's eyes shot opened as he jumped out of his seat. Then he looked over to Haylie who was now sitting in the chair he has just lept out of. A grin spread upon Draco's face.

"Good morning sweetheart, you weren't trying to take advantage of me while I was asleep were you", he asked with a wink.

"Oh come off it Malfoy, you were snoring in my chair. Also, I'd watch what you say, I don't think Pansy would appreciate me telling her what you were up to last night with Christie Mason …", Haylie threatened playfully.

Draco's face paled as he remembered what had transpired between him and the beautiful blonde Hufflepuff the night before, "You mean you know?".

Haylie cocked an eyebrow, "Oh please Draco, everyone knows".

"MALFOY", Pansy shrieked as she stomped down the stairs.

"Even Pansy", Haylie grinned, "Well, you have some graveling to do, see you at breakfast yeah?".

Haylie couldn't help but laugh at her best friend as she left the Slytherin headquarters, that had to be the twentieth row he had had with his girlfriend this week.

'Poor Drakey-pooh', she thought mockingly referring the nickname Pansy had bestowed upon him.

Haylie walked into the nearly deserted Great Hall and sat down at her usual spot at the Slytherin table. She was loading bacon onto her plate when her boyfriend Theodore dropped down beside her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning love", he said as he gazed at her adoringly.

"Good morning Theodore", she said, unwilling to meet his gaze.

Truth be told she didn't love him, at least not as much as he loved her. They had been an on-again off-again couple since their fourth year and now, in their seventh year, they were on again. Haylie tried to be in love with him, she really did, but the spark just wasn't there anymore. She just didn't know how to break things off…for good.

They went on eating breakfast with Theodore occasionally touching her thigh under the table and her pushing his wandering hands away, as she was used to doing.

The Great Hall started to fill up as more and more students were coming down for breakfast. Draco eventually sat down on Haylie's other side. Haylie couldn't help but notice Pansy, who was usually welded to Draco's hip, was nowhere in sight.

Draco sighed in exasperation, "You girls are all nuts, I hope you realise that. The woman practically tore my balls off!".

Haylie rolled her eyes at Draco for the second time that day, "You cheated on her, she's pissed. Seems perfectly normal to me".

"Rubbish", Draco exclaimed as he tore into a piece of toast and Haylie knew that was the end of their discussion.

As much as Haylie loved Draco, him being her best friend for the last 16 years, she couldn't help but to look down at the way he treated his girlfriend Pansy. After all, the Parkinsons had taken her in when her parents had died. Haylie had been a year old with no where to go and they had graciously invited her into their home. That's how she had met Draco. The Parkinsons and the Malfoys were very close families and consequently she had been introduced to Draco at a young age, the two had hit it off immediately. Aside from the occasional flirtatious banter, the two had never gotten together. Pansy had gotten her claws into him first.

Just then Millicent Bullstrode came up to Haylie saying that Professor Snape needed to have a word with her. She visibly stiffened. Haylie knew what this was about, and judging by the meaningful look Draco had just given her, so did he.

"I'll go with you", He said standing up from his seat abruptly.

"He specifically asked to see Haylie, alone", she said in her nasal voice.

Draco sat back down, and as he watched Haylie turn to leave he saw her mouth 'I'll be fine'.

He highly doubted that.

-----------------------------

Professor Snape's office was cold and miserable, like it always was. Bottles after jugs after pitchers of different coloured liquids lay on various shelves scattered around the office. Haylie was about to reach for a rather petty bottle of pink liquid when Snape's deep voice interrupted her.

"You shall refrain from touching anything in my office miss Potter, none of these substances are toys, for example what you were about to carelessly toss around could of killed you directly upon contact", he muttered darkly.

Haylie tried not to laugh , purely out of respect, Snape was always overreacting.

"Well, who's to say I didn't know that? Maybe I wanted to end my life before the dark lord does it himself", she smirked.

"Potter, you and I both know very well that He is not trying to kill you", he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"With the stunts he has me pull, you'd never know it. So, what does he wish this time?", she asked as she sat down in an old dusty chair in front of Professor Snape's desk.

Voldemort had been planning an attack on Dumbledore since before Haylie could remember. Not many Death Eaters knew about it though, it was to be kept secret until plans were finalised. Haylie however, had been told from day one. Why you ask?

Haylie had been getting groomed to be the one who killed him.

She had never chosen to do so, or volunteered. It had just always been her purpose. Voldemort seemed to have an affinity towards Haylie and had picked her out of hundreds of experienced Death Eaters for this immense task. The task of killing one of the most powerful wizards known.

"Your magic has developed greatly. You excel in all of your subjects here at Hogwarts and as I understand you are doing very well in your…private lessons with He himself…The Dark Lord thinks it is time.", Snape stated emotionlessly.

Haylie's breath caught, "Time? Already? Is he sure I'm strong enough? This could very well be suicide!"

"Deal with it Potter. I'm sure you wouldn't dare to defy direct orders? You shall receive instructions soon. Not a word of this to anyone, as you should already know.", he turned his back to her and started to sort through books that were laying on a nearby table. Haylie interpreted this is "End of discussion".

She got up and walked out of the office, her head crushed under the weight of the unexpected announcement.

She walked through the common room, up the stairs, climbed into her bed and ,unwillingly, let a tear escape.

Suddenly there was a light knock at the door.

'Fuck!', Haylie thought as she sat up and tried to straighten up her appearance.

The door opened and Draco walked in. He made his way to Haylie bed and sat down at the edge, questions in his eyes. Haylie knew what to answer.

She rolled up the sleeve of her robes to reveal her Dark Mark. 


	3. Scattered clichés

-1Haylie's Dark Mark looked just as it had always had, the oh so familiar skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth. She gave it a rather disdainful look, and then locked eyes with Draco once more.

"You do realise this thing is the bane of my existence right?", the sorrow was evident in her voice even as she did her best to convey what she hoped could be described as "light-hearted and breezy". Instead it came out sounding as if her voice had been drowned in tears.

Draco lifted his sleeve to reveal his own Mark, and returned her sad excuse for a smile. Haylie cursed herself as she started to cry.

"_I'm getting the Dark Mark you know, father reckons I'm ready. So does the Dark Lord.", a 12 year old Draco told Haylie smugly over Christmas dinner at the Malfoy mansion, "Don't you father?"_

_Lucius spared Draco a smirk and then turned to Haylie, "I expect you should be receiving it as well Haylie"._

_Haylie's stomach tied in knots, as it did whenever anyone mentioned anything having to do with Dark Marks and Dark Lords._

"_Yes sir", she squeaked._

_Voldemort himself had come to visit her a couple of weeks prior at the Parkinsons' residence. He had explained to her that the previous Potter generations had all been Death Eaters. For Haylie not to receive the Dark Mark would be a travesty. Haylie was so young, and to be addressed by someone with such power had been such an honour for her, she could not help but accept. Besides, as Voldemort had said, it was her legacy._

_Haylie looked over to Draco and gave him a meaningful look. Draco understood what it meant._

"_Father, may we be excused?", he asked glancing at Haylie as he did so._

_Lucius nodded is approval, and the two kids go up and left the dining room._

_When they had made it into one of the many sitting rooms, Haylie looked around, and then unexpectedly flung herself into Draco's arms. Suffice to say Draco was a little taken aback, but wrapped his arms around her nevertheless._

"_Draco…I'm scared", she whispered._

_Draco pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "Haylie, we're best friends right?"_

"_Of course", she replied eagerly._

"_So I can tell you anything and you're….forbidden! to tell anyone else…right?", he seemed a little bit uneasy._

"_Forbidden", she grinned._

"_Because…best friends don't tell….right?", he went on._

"_Right!", she replied brightly._

"_I'm scared too", Draco broke the eye contact he had been keeping with Haylie, almost as if he were ashamed._

_Draco Malfoy was scared. And he had confided that bit of information to her. Haylie. His best friend. She couldn't help but feel touched. For some reason it was one of the most defining moments in Haylie's young life. To her, that sitting room was special. It was their sitting room._

"_Don't worry Draco, we'll do it together"_

"Don't cry Haylie", he pleaded as he pulled her into a hug.

After quite some time of sobbing onto his shoulder she looked up to him with a withering smile and said, "If you knew what I knew you'd be crying too".

"What do you know", it wasn't as much a question as it was an order. If something were causing her such pain, he wanted to share the burden with her.

"I have to kill Dumbledore…", she trailed off chocking on a sob.

"WHAT?", no need to say, Draco was shocked.

The crying escaladed in to a full on anxiety attack, "I have to kill him! I'm the only one! That's what He says! That's what He wants! I don't want to Draco, I swear I don't want to….".

Draco rocked her back and forth, trying to get her to calm down. Once the tantrum subsided, he asked her to try and explain what all of this was about. Haylie told him everything. How Voldemort had hand picked her to do this task ever since she had received her Dark Mark. How He had said, if her magic were properly developed, she could have unrivalled power. How He was going to help her reach such a goal. She told him all about the private lessons in Dark Arts she had been receiving and how Snape was her link to the Dark Lord, the one who transmitted orders onto her. Haylie told him her sole purpose in the Dark Lord's eyes was to kill Albus Dumbledore.

"…and keeping this from you has been the hardest thing I've ever done", she added softly.

Draco had stayed silent and awestruck the entire two hours it had taken for the entire story to come out.

"Haylie…", he started, looking down.

"Yes?", she couldn't seem to look at him either.

"I just want you to know that..", this was it she thought, he was going to tell her that he didn't want anything to do with her, that he was mad at her for not telling him in the first place, "..I'll do anything to help. I don't want you to go through this alone."

She snapped her head back up as soon as what he had said registered into her brain, "You're going to help me commit murder? Murder one of the most powerful wizards around ? Draco, you cant….if you got caught, if anything happened to you I couldn't…..I couldn't bear it", she said shyly, he cheeks turning a faint rouge.

He took her hands and his and scooted over so that he was closer to her than he was before, "Hails, when will you understand that I'd do anything for you?".

They locked eyes for a while.

"Listen, Draco, I-", Haylie was cut off by a loud banging at the door.

"DRACO! DRACO! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Pansy.

"Fuck", Draco muttered.

He got up and opened the door, which revealed a rather frazzled young lady.

"Vincent said he saw you come in here….I was wondering if we could talk…..about…us? In private of course.", she narrowed her eyes at Haylie.

Haylie cleared her throat, "Uh, yeah, of course, I'll just get out of your hair".

She stood up and was out the door. Then she reappeared, "Oh..this is my room isn't it…haha…so..I'll see you later Draco", she rambled on nervously.

"Laters", he looked almost regretful.

She watched the pair walk out the room and then closed the door behind them.

"What the hell was that all about?..", she asked herself.

Would something really have happened between Draco and her had Pansy not showed up? What a cliché…

_Scattered clichés _


End file.
